


Predaking X Reader – Knight in Cybertronian Armour

by writeyouin



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Holoforms (Transformers), M/M, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: Request: This is for the Halloween request! How about Predaking (in holoform at first) and his s/o going one of those haunted houses. Everything starts off well enough, until the reader gets jump scared by multiple clowns with fake weapons, Predaking actually thinks the reader's in danger and goes back to bot form to protect them and ends up destroying the place in the process.
Relationships: Predaking/You, Predaking/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Predaking X Reader – Knight in Cybertronian Armour

Predaking pouted on the deck of the Nemesis. He wasn’t at all pleased with you for asking him to partake in one of your silly human rituals. When you had asked him to go with you to a Haunted House, he scoffed at you, remarking that there was nothing beyond the grave, especially not the souls of tortured beings. Yet, you insisted it would be fun and kept pestering him anyway.

Eventually, Predaking had just snapped at you that you should go on your own if you cared about it so much, then he flew away to sulk, letting you know of his displeasure. Now that he’d had more time to think of his decision, he was beginning to regret it. He still didn’t care about this Halloween you kept talking about, but he did care about you. What if, by rejecting your strange customs he had condemned you to a life of despair. Predaking didn’t know what Halloween meant to humans, but it crossed his mind now that he might have snubbed a sacred holiday. All he really knew of the event you had asked him to attend was that he had to go in a human holo-form.

Lashing his tail back on forth, Predaking got up and started pacing. He looked to the dark night sky, wondering if he was too late to attend. Spreading his great wings, he dove off the Nemesis, determined to find you and join you for your Haunted House, and whatever it entailed.

The first place Predaking thought to search for you was your human dwelling. As soon as he flew over it, he knew you weren’t there. His advanced senses told him so; they also told him that you hadn’t been gone long. Following your scent trail, Predaking glided to the Haunted House, where he immediately spotted you in the crowd. It was hard for him to recognise you at first because you looked so different. He wondered why your face was painted so pale and why your clothes were ripped in some places, but he didn’t question it. Instead he landed somewhere partially hidden, switched to his holo-form, and pushed his way through the throng, ignoring any rude comments, to get to where you had been.

Unfortunately, he was too late. Predaking cursed his luck, realising that you must already be inside the house. He wished he could look inside but the windows were boarded up, so he couldn’t see anything.

‘ _Very well,_ ’ Predaking thought to himself. If he had to wait a few minutes, so be it; it wasn’t like he was far from the entrance anyway, he would reach you soon, after the few mortals in front of him were done.

Finally, he was about to walk past a barrier to the house, but he was stopped by an adolescent male.

“Whoa there, buddy, we love your excitement here at the Scream Factory, but you gotta pay fifteen bucks admission to get in.”

“Ah, a guardian,” Predaking said thoughtfully. Putting on a front of politeness, he continued, “Please, excuse my mistake. I am not here to partake in your festivity. I am here to provide an important message to my fiancé, who is currently in your _Scream Factory_.”

“Okay, well can you tell us what the message is and what your fiancé looks like?”

“I beg your pardon? This is a private message and you are not privy to it.”

“Well, I’m sorry Sir, but if you won’t let us deliver it, and you won’t pay the admission to get in, then I’m afraid I have to ask you to leave. There are other people here for me to serve.”

“Other people!” Predaking spat, losing his temper. “Do you know who I am, mortal? I AM A KING, NOT SOME PAUPER FOR YOU TO ORDER AROUND LIKE A PATHETIC INSECTICON!”

The server internally rolled his eyes, wondering why he always got the drunkards; he wasn’t paid enough for this.

“Alright, you’ve had your fun Sir, but-”

It was at that point Predaking stopped listening to the human’s prattling. With his superior auditory sense, he could hear you screaming, where the others could not. Enraged, he threw the ticket clerk to the ground, running into the house where he found you on the floor with a cut leg, surrounded by painted freaks with weapons.

What Predaking didn’t know was that the ‘ _painted freaks_ ’ were actually just actors in clown makeup, paid to scare the patrons of the Scream Factory. What he also didn’t know was you had simply tripped over in fright and the cut was from a misplaced prop, and the clowns would never actually hurt you with those weapons; in fact, one of them had actually stopped to help you, as his first aid training stipulated he should.

“King,” You cried, using your nickname for him, very aware of how he would see the scenario. “It’s ok, I-”

But your warning was too late. Predaking shed his disguise, tearing the Haunted House apart with his growth alone. The screams in the house became very real as terrified people and actors scrambled to get out. Many were injured as debris showered them while they fled. You got up, ready to help as many as you could, but Predaking would not see reason through his rage. He picked you up and took to the skies, carrying you to the safety of your home, ignoring any protests you made.

He didn’t so much put you down on the pavement outside, as he pinned you down instead, scanning your body for any further injuries.

“ARE YOU HURT?” He demanded.

You squirmed under his claws, “I’m fine, but those people-”

“WILL PAY FOR HURTING YOU. I ASSURE IT.”

“NO!” You cried out, holding up your arms. “THEY DIDN’T HURT ME PREDAKING. WHAT YOU SAW WAS MEANT TO HAPPEN.”

“MEANT TO HAPPEN? **MEANT TO HAPPEN!** HOW COULD YOU HAVE POSSIBLY INTENDED THAT? YOU SHOULD NEVER HAVE WENT OUT WITHOUT MY PROTECTION.”

“WOULD YOU PLEASE LISTEN TO ME?”

Predaking lifted his pede, so you could stand up.

“Thanks,” You huffed. “Okay, Predaking, what you saw was actors. They were hired to scare people like me as part of an old Halloween tradition. I was never in any real danger, and what you just did could have hurt hundreds of people.”

Predaking considered your argument, re-evaluating what he had seen, “You are saying that it was a test of bravery? You were trying to prove your worth.”

Deciding it was as good an explanation as any, you nodded. “Yeah, something like that.”

“Very well. Then I am sorry to have interrupted. However, I forbid you from going back, you shall watch on your human picture box to find that everything has went perfectly and that nobody was eviscerated.”

“You _forbid_ me? You can’t forbid me. I’m your date not your slave.”

Predaking growled and you had a feeling that if you didn’t give in, he would hold you down again.

“Alright, fine. I won’t go back, so long as you promise not to hurt anyone else.”

“Very well,” Predaking agreed, not counting the filthy Autobots or Starscream in his promise to you. “But you must also agree never to partake in this foolish ritual ever again. You do not have to prove your bravery or strength to me. It is my job to protect _you_.”

Desperate to get inside and watch the news you nodded, “Yes, alright. Can we please go inside now?”

Predaking switched back to his holoform so he could enter your tiny dwelling. As long as he knew you were forever going to be safe, he was content.


End file.
